


Piss off!

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crabbiness, Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene's annoyed. Probably by Sam. Also, his little finger is splinted, so this has something to do with my Gene!whump fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piss off!

  



End file.
